


Tsunami

by orphan_account



Category: Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights (1992), The End of the Affair (1999), The English Patient (1996)
Genre: Eternity, F/M, Longing, Love, Memory
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Besedilo v slov. Povzetek v angl.: Inspired by Ralph Fiennes' performance in Wuthering Heights (1992), The English Patient (1996) and The End of the Affair (1999).





	Tsunami

Kot val, ki prihaja iz velike daljave,   
je njegovo hrepenenje treščilo ob obalo sedanjega trenutka  
\- in spoznal je, da časa ni,   
leta niso minila,   
njegovo srce je večno mlado   
in kar se poraja v njegovih globinah,   
ne more ne umreti ne živeti - brez nje.


End file.
